


Swan Lake

by Steno



Series: Volton Legendary Idiots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Haggar is still Honerva, Sendak is the butler, Voltron Harmony Night, Zarkon is a prince
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Zarkon è un ballerino.Questa è una di quelle storie che succedono e basta, meglio non farsi domande.(Nel caso vogliate farvele, la risposta è Voltron Harmony Night e non aggiungo altro)





	Swan Lake

Zarkon si guardò allo specchio.  
Un uomo dai muscoli scolpiti, fasciato da una calzamaglia immacolata gli restituì uno sguardo incredulo.  
Non poteva credere che questo momento fosse arrivato; lo aveva desiderato per una vita, allenandosi fino allo stremo, rinunciando a tutto per la danza.  
E ora infine era giunto: entro mezz’ora sarebbe diventato Sigfried, intrepido principe innamorato della bellissima Odette.  
I muscoli si flettono mentre si scalda in uno stato di trance. Sente il mormorio del pubblico che prende posto e si avvicina alle quinte per osservare il palcoscenico ancora vuoto.  
Quasi sobbalza quando due braccia delicate lo circondano da dietro.  
“Nervoso?” Zarkon sorride voltandosi nell’abbraccio della sua amata Honerva, che per stasera sarà Odette, la regina trasformate in cigno da un’oscura magia.  
“Incredulo” la stringe a sé ignorando gli sguardi dei presenti.  
L’orchestra inizia a suonare e i ballerini si preparano ad entrare in scena, Zarkon fa un passo indietro lasciando la sua amata con un sorriso.  
Lo stupore è svanito lasciando spazio alla determinazione.


End file.
